Orgasmo
by Lila Negra
Summary: Jean no puede creer que sea Eren, justo Eren de entre todas las personas, quien les esté explicando a sus compañeros qué miércoles es un orgasmo. ¿Qué puede saber ese cabeza de termo que él no sepa? Y bien, tal vez sepa una cosa o dos que puedan sorprenderlo. JeanxEren, OtrosxEren, yaoi, OOC, canonverse, eventual lemon. Tendrá cuatro o cinco partes.
1. Parte I

**Fictober 17:** _ **Orgasmo**_

* * *

 **Advertencias:** JeanxEren, Gente randomxEren, yaoi, lenguaje vulgar, temas sexuales. Bastante OOC, sobre todo en Eren. Sepan disculpar. Canonverse. Eventual lemon. Esto participa del desafío **Fictober** de **Retos Randoms de Randoms Fandoms**. La palabra que debía usar era " _orgasmo_ " y el personaje al que decidí atribuírsela es Jean.

Quiero agradecer profundamente a **Meztli Loveless** , quien apenas conociéndome me ayudó muchísimo con este fic, primero dándome ánimos, luego haciéndome la portada y finalmente como beta reader.

* * *

 **Parte I**

* * *

Connie debía de haber estado inventando, pensaba, mientras daba zancadas hacia la habitación en que le había dicho que estaban. Era imposible que ese inadaptado cabeza de termo les estuviese explicando a los demás lo que era un _orgasmo_. ¿Cómo diablos sabía sobre eso? Seguro estaba murmurando paparruchadas, alguna tontería que se imaginó. O estaría refiriéndose a su amiga Manuela, ¡ja! Emitió una risita involuntaria tras pensarlo. Es que, en serio, ¿cuál era la probabilidad de que ese imbécil solo-sé-hablar-de-titanes ya hubiera debutado? No, de ningún modo, Connie habría entendido mal, ese zoquete podía entender mal hasta cómo hacerse la cama. Se trataba de eso, sin dudas.

Pero tan seguro no debía de estar porque de lo contrario no habría llegado agitado a la puerta de la habitación en cuestión, como si algo en verdad fundamental se le estuviera jugando en ello. Lo que pasaba es que quería desenmascarar a ese farsante, eso era. Sí, demostraría frente a todos que no sabía realmente sobre la cuestión. Porque no _podía_ saber.

Aguardó un momento en el pasillo desolado, intentando relajar la respiración. Y si fuera cierto... ¿con quién había sido? No sería con... ¿Mikasa? ¿Quién más podría soportar a ese bastardo suicida por más de cinco minutos? Aunque tal vez no durara más de cinco minutos, ¡ja ja ja! Admitía que si se reía era para ocultar la frustración de reconocer que efectivamente Eren tenía más oportunidades que él de hacerlo con Mikasa. Nunca comprendería por qué le gustaba tanto a ella. Era un idiota, un soberbio y un peleador. Y aparte era feo. Sí, ¡era feo! Aunque tuviera esos ojos enormes de niña bonita, era feo porque él decidía que era feo y sanseacabó.

De pronto, alguien le abrió la puerta en la cara.

—Y sobre todo, —dijo Eren, sosteniendo el picaporte— no anden fisgoneando como Jean. Eso nunca ayuda. Y sino, mírenle la cara de virgo rematado que tiene.

La sonrisa sobradora que le mostraba, poniendo en evidencia que sus palabras eran solo para él, le hizo hervir de rabia. Cuando Eren se fue, dudó de si estaba a tiempo o no de entrar en la habitación en penumbras. Bertholdt, Reiner, Marco y Franz estaban sonrojados, mirándose entre sí: lo ignoraban por completo. Pero entró de todos modos. Los interrogaría hasta encontrar la prueba de que Eren mentía.

Se quedaron allí hablando hasta entrada la noche. Todos habían quedado fascinados con los relatos de Eren. Sin embargo, no se parecían en nada a lo que Jean hubiera esperado.

Primero, que se negó a dar nombres. Tan solo señaló que había sido con varias personas y cerró el tema con la frase "se dice el pecado, no el pecador".

Y lo segundo que era inexplicable, era que no había mencionado ni las vaginas, ni las tetas, únicas partes del cuerpo humano relevantes para Jean.

Por el contrario, les había enseñado los términos "sexo oral" y "sexo anal", que ninguno de ellos tenía muy en claro.

Les explicó qué cuidados había que tener (que no te mordieran, no ahogar a quien chupara, evitar acabarle adentro a menos que te lo hubieran pedido) y describió algunas de sus posiciones favoritas.

Les aclaró que el sexo anal tenía sus complicaciones, que había que usar lubricante, pero afirmó rotundamente que era el mejor tipo de sexo de este mundo. Les contó detalladamente cómo se limpiaba esa zona, aunque luego admitió que eso no era tan importante para él.

Luego relató una ocasión en que lo habían masturbado detrás del cobertizo donde se guardaban las pesas con que ejercitaban. Había habido una pausa para comer entre dos actividades y esta persona le dirigió una mirada libidinosa que Eren, al parecer muy experimentado, captó al instante. Sin mediar palabra, rodeó el cobertizo y esperó. No tardó en aparecer.

Jean no podía creerlo. Ni si quiera hubiera podido imaginar que tanta vida sexual junta era posible. Y, aunque frente a los otros lo negara, lo cierto es que todo le sonaba verosímil.

Se moría de envidia.

Al día siguiente, no podía sacarle los ojos de encima. Se preguntaba una y otra vez cómo hacía, qué le veían. Si la misma actitud envalentonada y gritona que tenía durante las ejercitaciones le permitía ir de conquista en conquista o si escondía algún tipo de doble personalidad.

Eren seguramente se había dado cuenta de sus miradas, porque ocasionalmente le dirigía una sonrisa burlona que no era del todo el tipo de expresión que esperaba de él. Sí, quizás, allí había un pequeño gesto esquizofrénico.

Finalmente, cierta vez que estaban en el baño y Jean intentó verificar el tamaño de su pene, Eren lo enfrentó.

—Bueno, ya, Jean, ¿qué te pasa conmigo? Hace por lo menos una semana que estás pegado a mí como mosca.

Jean se acomodó rápido el pantalón, desviando la vista.

—Nada que ver, no te creas el centro de atención, señor ególatra.

—Lo que yo creo —murmuró Eren— es que te quedaste picado por esa conversación del orgasmo. Vi cómo te metías en la pieza cuando me fui. Estuviste preguntándoles sobre mí, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? Claro que no, ¿por qué preguntaría sobre vos? Ya sé todo lo que necesito: que sos un maldito bastardo suicida.

Acercándose, Eren alzó un índice.

—Sobre lo que no sabés demasiado es sobre sexo.

Jean se sonrojó.

—¿Q-qué decís? ¡P-por supuesto que sé!

Que el otro le sacara la lengua solo lo enervó más.

—Veo perfectamente cómo se está parando solo por hablar de ello, cara de caballo.

Estúpidamente, atinó a taparse con una mano, como si eso no lo pusiera más en evidencia.

—¡No... yo no soy virgen! —insistió.

Eren sonrió.

—¿Ah, no? Bueno, te doy el beneficio de la duda. Hagamos una prueba que lo demuestre y asunto zanjado.

—¿Qué clase de prueba?

—Si no sos virgen, seguramente podrás aguantar un rato sin terminar. Así que haremos esto: te masturbo, y si eyaculás antes de los cinco minutos, me reemplazás en todas mis tareas en la cocina durante dos días. Si tardás más, te la chupo. Pero si ese llegara a ser el caso, que lo dudo, te lavás bien, eh.

Absurdamente, lo primero que se formuló en su cabeza fue "¿no habían dicho que le daba igual la limpieza?".

Lo segundo que pensó fue algo así como un "QUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" particularmente ruidoso y alargado.

Estaba en plena parálisis mental cuando Eren le desabrochó el cinturón que él acababa de ponerse.

—No, no, espera, no acepté, ¡no dije nada aún!

—Qué, ¿tenés algo que ocultar?

—¡No!

—¿Y entonces...?

—Que... que... ¡a mí no me gustan los hombres!

—Pfff...

Eren no disimuló en lo absoluto el ataque de risa que le había provocado eso.

—Vamos... ¿cómo podés saberlo? Quizás pensés que no solo porque no probaste todavía. Además, no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que vas a perder esta apuesta y nunca vas a saber lo rica que puede ser esta boca.

En pleno ataque de pánico, Jean intentó dar con un modo de escapar. Mientras, Eren... ¿lo olfateaba?

—Bah... no huele tan mal, creo que hasta podría hacerlo ahora.

Levantó los ojos y le sonrió, relamiéndose. Jean dio un brinco, sin saber cómo interpretar el hecho de que la tenía cada vez más dura.

Eren se rió.

—Tu amigo creyó que lo decía en serio.

Y le pasó la yema de dos dedos desde la base hasta la punta.

Eyaculó de inmediato. No sabía dónde meterse. Era la situación más vergonzosa de su vida.

Eren se partía a risotadas.

—Bueno, me parece que gané —se puso de pie. — Cuando recuperes la conciencia, limpiá tu cosa del suelo. Y avisale a Shadis que te ofreciste a reemplazarme en mis tareas en agradecimiento por enseñarte lo que es un orgasmo.

—¡No... no me enseñaste nada! ¡Ya lo sabía! ¿Oíste, Eren? No me...

Cuando comprendió que estaba solo en el baño, dejó de gritar improperios. El maldito pervertido lo había tocado. Era un puerco. Qué horror. Lo odiaba.

Y más odiaba que un simple contacto de sus manos asquerosas alcanzara para hacerlo acabar.

Esa noche, mientras lavaba los platos, comprendió con vergüenza que no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de la boca de Eren acercándose a su pelvis. Maldito bastardo.

A partir de entonces, decidió vigilarlo. No podía ser que Eren llevara esa doble vida misteriosa bajo sus narices y él nunca se hubiera dado cuenta. Eventualmente lograría descifrar a ese bastardo. En algún lado tenía que estar mintiendo.

* * *

 **Notas:** solo quería aclarar que no comparto la opinión negativa de Jean sobre ser virgen :P Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Creo que habrá cuatro o cinco :) Aguardo por sus comentarios!


	2. Parte II

**Parte II**

* * *

Agradezco profundamente a **Meztli Loveless** y a **Jazmín Negro** por las primeras lecturas. También a las dos hermosas personas que me dejaron review en la _Parte I_ , sus palabras me dan ánimos para continuar.

* * *

Durante las siguientes dos semanas, Jean aprendió a reconocer los gestos seductores que realizaba Eren cuando sus amigos más cercanos no lo miraban. Sonrisas de lado, guiños de ojo y extrañas muecas dirigidas a personas que nunca lograba identificar. En cierta ocasión, descubrió que en medio de una actividad colectiva había desaparecido. Luego, comprobó que era algo que ocurría a menudo. Y que, usualmente, no era el único que faltaba. A veces, eran compañeros que conocía bien: el primero fue Bertholdt, pero estaba seguro de que otro día se ausentó Reiner e incluso creyó haber visto escabullirse a Marco. Todos hombres. Ahora entendía la falta de tetas en sus relatos.

Sin poder contener su curiosidad, intentó seguirlo en un par de ocasiones. No sabía cómo hacía, pero siempre se le perdía en el camino. Realmente... ¿realmente lo hacía con todas esas personas así... _indiscriminadamente_? Tal vez fuera todo una absurda farsa armada para humillarlo. Sí, eso debía de ser, una farsa de la que participaban todos, hasta Marco... eso era.

La sexta oportunidad en que lo siguió, logró llegar hasta un sitio en que Eren se detuvo y se sentó, probablemente a esperar a alguien. Se escondió detrás de una pequeña pared: definitivamente debía aprovechar para corroborar cuánto de sus historias era verdad. Esas cosas que contó, ¿las hacía o se las hacían? No era lo mismo, eso estaba claro. Era normal que tuviera curiosidad, ¿no?

Durante un rato, Eren se quitó la tierra de las uñas, como quien no tiene nada mejor que hacer. ¿Esto era todo? Ya se veía que era todo una actuación. Tan solo se escondía y hacía tiempo para fingir que era el dios erótico del escuadrón. ¡Pero no lo era! Solo era un cobarde, un mentiroso, un soberbio-

—¿Estás cómodo ahí, Jean?

¿Cómo...? Se quedó quieto y aguantó la respiración, quizás había escuchado mal, debía de estar refiriéndose a otra persona, tal vez a ese que estaba esperando y él no había sabido reconocer.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a simular esconderte antes de encararme? ¿Tanto miedo me tenés, cara de caballo?

 _Eso sí era para él_. Saltó como leche hervida, exponiéndose por completo.

—¿Y por qué debería tenerte miedo, eh?

Eren sonrió.

—Bueno, no soy quién para afirmarlo, pero me da la impresión de que te asusta que te excite tanto un chico. ¿No es así?

Instintivamente, se cubrió la pelvis con las manos, aunque esta vez su cuerpo no había reaccionado (aún, por lo menos). Eren contenía la risa.

—Creí... creí que esperabas a alguien —intentó cambiar el tema.

—A vos.

—¿De qué hablás...? Yo nunca dije que fuera a venir.

—¿Crees que soy estúpido, Jean? Me seguís todo el maldito tiempo. En lugar de andar escondiéndome, como cierta persona está acostumbrada a hacer, decidí esperarte y ver qué querías.

—O sea... ¿o sea que supiste todo el tiempo que...?

—¿Que estabas detrás de esa pared como un imbécil? ¿O que me seguiste al menos cinco veces en lo que va de la semana? ¿Que desde esa conversación que tuve con los chicos que no dejás de mirarme como un pervertido?

—¡Yo n-no te miro como-como un pervertido!

—¿Ah, no? Y yo soy tan virgen como vos —ironizó.

Jean estaba rojo, de ira y de vergüenza. Consideró lisa y llanamente irse corriendo y ocultarse debajo de la cama. Al final, tan solo caminó hacia Eren, para que la conversación dejara de ser a los gritos. Se sentó contra la pared, junto a él, aunque a prudente distancia para evitar confusiones.

—Está bien, está bien, es cierto que... bueno, que te estuve siguiendo un poco.

—¿Un poco...?

—¡Sí, es verdad, me la paso siguiéndote! Es que... ¡Es que no me lo puedo creer!

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Que exista algo tan bueno como el sexo y que yo lo tenga y vos no?

—...sí.

Viéndolo sonrojado, Eren volvió a soltar una risotada. Jean alzó las rodillas y, abrazándolas, ocultó el rostro en ellas.

—Ya dejá de burlarte.

—Tengo más derecho yo a que dejes de acosarme que vos a que deje de burlarme.

Quedaron en silencio. Eren se apoyó en la pared, extendió las piernas y suspiró.

—Bueno... ¿y qué es lo que querés de mí exactamente, cara de caballo?

Jean se encogió de hombros.

—Me gustaría poder saber... bueno... cómo lo hacés.

—¿Cómo hago qué? ¿Cómo tengo sexo?

—Sí, o sea... ¿por qué te buscan todas esas personas?

—¿Quizás porque estoy más bueno que el pan?

Jean lo miró con resentimiento, mientras el otro se reía.

—También puede ser porque nadie la chupa como Eren Jäger —volvió a reírse.— Bah... en realidad, a veces creo que mi único mérito es decir que sí. Una vez que se corrió el rumor... ya vienen a buscarme. Me ha pasado incluso con chicos que nunca había visto antes. Y con oficiales también.

—¿Aceptás a todos?

—A la mayoría. Mientras no me dé asco, está bien.

—Pero... no sé, no se supone que... bueno... ¿no debería ser con alguien especial o algo así?

—Ya veo por qué sos virgen —Eren rió, pero luego se puso serio.— No lo sé en realidad. Supongo que estaría bien hacerlo con alguien que me gustara de verdad. Pero bueno, mientras, hay que matar el tiempo.

—No suena tan satisfactorio.

—Tal vez no lo sea para cualquiera, pero va conmigo. En el fondo... no me importa lo que hagan con mi cuerpo, mientras me permitan distraerme y olvidar.

Presintiendo que la conversación se estaba tiñendo de sentimientos que no sabía cómo manejar, Jean cambió el tema.

—¿Y es siempre con hombres?

—Conseguir hombres es más fácil, esa es la verdad. Pero hay una chica que me gusta y a veces lo hacemos. No mucho, sin embargo. Le divierte más pelear, y creo que a mí también.

—N-no será... no será Mikasa, ¿no?

—Claro que no es Mikasa, idiota. Mikasa es... como mi hermana, qué sé yo. No la veo así. Como sea, ya sabes, yo no doy nombres. Así que no insistas.

Le tranquilizó que no fuera Mikasa. De todos modos, seguía muy presente en su mente esa extraña tristeza implicada en el deseo de "distraerse y olvidar". Se sentía estúpido por esto, pero quería hacer algo al respecto.

—Oye y no... ¿no te gustaría tener un novio? Algo así como una persona fija... que no solo quiera sexo, que se preocupe por vos.

—¿Te estás ofreciendo?

—¡C-claro que no! Yo... yo solo me lo preguntaba.

—Olvidate, cara de caballo, no tenés esperanzas conmigo. Sexo puede ser, en caso de que lo tengas tan caballuno como tu cara, ¡ja ja! Pero otra cosa, ni en sueños. Sos demasiado feo para mí.

—Ey, ¡yo no soy feo! Y de todos modos... de todos modos una pareja no se elige por el aspecto.

—Ya ves que sí te estabas ofreciendo.

—Solo... solo digo.

—Mirá, Jean, si querés sexo, decilo y ya, no es necesaria esta previa de ternura, al contrario, me la baja un poco.

Jean hacía circulitos en el suelo con su dedo índice, sin levantar la vista. Así que Eren avanzó hacia él y, tomándolo por sorpresa, lo besó en la boca. Jean se estuvo inmóvil, con los labios apretados y los ojos cerrados. Al fin, el otro se apartó.

—Abrí la boca, maldita sea —y volvió a besarlo.

Jean apenas separó los labios, pero en cuanto sintió la lengua pretendiendo entrar, los volvió a cerrar.

—¡Qué hacés! ¡Eso es asqueroso!

Alzando una ceja, Eren inclinó el rostro.

—¿O sea que no solo sos virgen sino que nunca te besaron? No tenés idea de la vida, hermano.

—¡No todos somos promiscuos y precoces, sabés!

—Ya quisieras ser promiscuo, si pudieras lo harías. Pero sos un cobarde.

—¡No soy un cobarde! ¡Vos sos… sos un maricón!

—¡Uy, qué miedo, un maricón! —Eren sacudió los dedos frente a su rostro a modo de burla.— ¡No sea cosa que se te pegue lo maricón si estás muy cerca de mí! ¡Pobre Jean, obligado a mariconear por las circunstancias!

—Ya, ya, entendí… es que… no sé, ¿por qué me besaste?

—¿Necesito un motivo?

—¡Sí, mierda, claro que tiene que haber un motivo!

—Te vi tenso y creí que la situación se aliviaría un poco si te besaba. Ya veo que me equivoqué.

Jean se apretujó contra la pared y no dijo nada. Eren se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, cara de caballo… cuando te sientas listo, vení a buscarme. Mientras tanto… dejá de fastidiarme y metete en tus cosas. No me molesta que quieras ser virgen siempre y cuando eso no te haga obsesionarte conmigo.

Se puso de pie, se sacudió los pantalones y se marchó, dejando a Jean con un leve temblor y cada vez más confuso.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer hasta acá! Aguardaré por sus comentarios y espero verlos en la tercera parte, que llegará en los próximos días. ¡Les dejo un gran abrazo!


	3. Parte III

**Parte III**

Agradezco a **Meztli Loveless** y a **Jazmín Negro** por la primera lectura.

* * *

Durante el almuerzo, observó detenidamente a Bertholdt y a Reiner. Estaba seguro de que ellos habían tenido sexo con Eren. ¿Por qué lo habían hecho? ¿Solo porque era muy difícil convencer a las mujeres y entonces les daba igual o qué? ¿Sentían algo por Eren? ¿En qué pensaban mientras lo besaban y tenían sus inmensos ojos verdes tan cerca? Él había tenido que bajar los párpados, no había podido enfrentarse a ellos. Había algo terrible en esos ojos. Una soledad. Un odio. No podía concentrarse en besar mientras los veía.

Por otro lado, Eren… ¡Eren le había robado su primer beso! Se sentía un estúpido. ¿Habría sido así con los demás? ¿Era él quien los convencía de acompañarlo? ¿Les insistía hasta que se animaban?

Bertholdt le devolvió la mirada. Parecía avergonzado, aunque sin ninguna disposición a arrepentirse. Con esa boca grande tal vez había recorrido el cuerpo de Eren. Con esas manos tal vez lo había agarrado de las caderas… ¡Maldición! ¿Qué acaso no podía pensar en otra cosa?

Ya habían pasado tres días desde su conversación a solas con Eren. Desde entonces, había logrado cumplir con lo que le pidiera: ya no lo seguía. Aunque, es verdad, aún se quedaba contemplándolo de cuándo en cuándo, sin darse cuenta. Una fuerza que no comprendía volvía una y otra vez a llevar sus ojos hacia él. Cuando lo atrapaba en ese acto culpable, Eren le sonreía. Una sonrisa maliciosa que cada vez más creía que era solo para él.

Solo para él… ¿era posible que alguien como Eren conservara un gesto, incluso uno solo, para una persona especial? De pronto, Jean se encontró más cautivado por eso que por el misterio del orgasmo. Algo estaba mal en él, definitivamente.

Durante los entrenamientos, comenzó a esquivar a Eren, esforzándose por quedar emparejado con alguna compañera. Le tocó ser golpeado por Annie, luego por Mikasa… ¿todos eran más fuertes que él? Mierda. Se sentía desorientado. Mikasa le seguía pareciendo el ser más hermoso sobre la tierra, pero cuando ella lo tumbó al suelo y durante un segundo quedó sentada sobre su cintura, la adrenalina que sintió no fue mayor a la que le hizo sentir Eren al besarlo. ¿Cómo diablos tenía que interpretar eso? Su confusión era cada vez mayor.

Al final de esa semana, decidió que debía hablar con alguien, o de lo contrario explotaría. Hubiera querido hablar con Marco pero la sospecha de que él también se había acostado con Eren le daba repulsión. O celos. No, no, solo le daba repulsión. Por algún motivo, acabó eligiendo a Armin. Siendo que era el mejor amigo de Eren no parecía la opción ideal, pero estaba cómodo con él; ese chico le agradaba.

Buscó cualquier excusa para permanecer junto a él durante el último ejercicio del viernes y terminaron quedándose atrás para acomodar los aparejos cuando los demás ya se retiraban. Ese era su momento.

—Oye, Armin…

—¿Sí?

—Mmm… ¿alguna vez estuviste enamorado?

—¿Q—qué…?

El rubio estaba rojo de pies a cabeza. De todas maneras, Jean no supo interpretar nada de eso y tan solo siguió preguntando.

—Quiero decir, si te gusta alguna chica… o chico.

Deslizó la segunda opción para ver qué pasaba. Quizás, después de todo, él era el único que juzgaba lo que Eren hacía.

—N—no, quiero decir, bueno, sí, pero, o sea… no, Jean, claro que no.

Lo contempló sin comprender.

—¿No o sí? No es necesario que me digas quién es, solo… solo quiero saber cómo se siente.

Armin se mordió los labios.

—Supongo que… supongo que sí hay alguien. ¿A qué te referís con saber cómo se siente?

—Me refiero a… no lo sé, Armin, me estuve sintiendo un poco raro y no sé con quién hablarlo. Pensé que un sabelotodo como vos podría ayudarme.

—¡Ah…! —Armin suspiró, como si sus palabras lo hubieran aliviado o, al menos, le quitaran una preocupación de encima. —Querés decir que te gusta alguien y no sabés qué hacer al respecto, ¿es eso?

—…algo así.

—Bueno, lo primero es…

—No, no —lo interrumpió. —Es que no es eso. No sé si me gusta o no. Se dio una situación extraña y… y esta persona… bueno, me besó. ¿Te besaron alguna vez, Armin?

Armin hundió la cabeza entre los hombros, ocultándose.

—Sí.

O sea que Jean realmente era el más virgen de los vírgenes en el 104.

—Incluso… ¿incluso con lengua?

Armin le sonrió, como disculpándose.

—Sí.

—A mí también me besaron, no pensés que lo pregunto porque no sepa cómo es, lo que yo quiero saber es…

—No te preocupes, Jean, no tenés que disimular conmigo. No hay nada de malo en que no te hayan besado o que tu primera vez haya sido hace poco. Esas cosas pasan cuando tienen que pasar, no hay que apurarlas.

No solo ya lo habían besado sino que además Armin era mucho más maduro y serio que él. Hubiera pateado algo si no fuera porque eso habría puesto en evidencia su frustración.

—¿Te parece, Armin? Últimamente… bueno, esta persona de la que te hablé, no necesitamos decir su nombre… esta persona estuvo refregándome en la cara toda su experiencia y haciéndome quedar como un estúpido.

Armin soltó una risita suave, cristalina. Algo en su expresión le decía a Jean que sabía perfectamente de qué le estaba hablando.

—¿Estás seguro de que… esa persona, como vos le decís… de que esa persona tenía la intención de "refregarte en la cara su experiencia"? ¿No habrá sido más bien que vos elegiste tomártelo así?

—Ahora vos me estás haciendo quedar como un estúpido.

Esta vez Armin se rió con más fuerza.

—Vamos, Jean, creo que estás celoso de esa persona pero eso se debe a las exigencias que vos mismo te ponés. El amor y el sexo son cosas complicadas y muy personales, cada quien las vive de manera distinta.

Jean se rascó la cabeza, intentando asimilar la sabiduría de su compañero, que no combinaba mucho con su espíritu competitivo.

—…puede ser.

—Claro que puede ser. ¿Y sabés qué más puede ser?

—¿Qué?

—Puede ser que esa persona te guste. Y por eso te problematiza tanto que te haya besado y que quizás haya estado con otras personas.

—Realmente no lo creo.

—¿Ah, no? Y entonces, ¿por qué te quedaste acá conmigo para conversar sobre ello?

—Solo… solo tenía la duda.

—Ya veo.

Armin alzó el bolso que estaba llenando y se lo puso al hombro.

—Bueno, ya me voy para adentro. ¿Me acompañás?

—Sí, sí, ahí voy.

Jean agarró los otros dos bolsos y lo siguió. Durante un rato se mantuvo en silencio, pero no aguantó mucho.

—No creo que a esa persona le guste yo.

Acomodando el bolso, que le resultaba demasiado pesado, Armin suspiró.

—¿Y qué planeás hacer si es así?

—No sé, por eso lo digo, para ver si me podés aconsejar.

—Creo que deberías intentarlo de todas maneras.

—¿Y si me rechaza?

—Tal vez no quiera ser tu pareja, pero puede que acepte otro tipo de amor. En una de ésas solo necesita un buen amigo y vos podrías darle eso.

—No suena muy alentador.

—Si de verdad te gusta esa persona, lo importante es que puedas hacerla sentir bien, no que te sientas satisfecho con vos mismo.

Colocando los bolsos dentro del cobertizo donde los guardaban, Jean resopló.

—Puede ser.

Entre los dos, sacaron el contenido de los bolsos y lo ubicaron en los estantes. De pronto, a Jean se le ocurrió que si estuviera allí con Eren sería la oportunidad perfecta para besarlo de nuevo, esta vez por propia iniciativa. Se le aceleró el corazón. Llegó a sonrojarse tanto que Armin se le quedó mirando con una risita.

—¿Estás pensando en esa persona?

—¡N—no, nada que ver! ¡Me puse rojo por… por el esfuerzo de llevar dos bolsos! Tenés que entrenar más, Armin, no puede ser que yo lleve dos bolsos y vos solo uno…

Armin negó con la cabeza.

—Yo tengo que entrenar más pero vos tenés que aprender a sincerarte con vos mismo.

Le palmeó la espalda y salió del cuartito. Jean inspiró con fuerza mientras lo veía caminar hacia el salón común. Había hecho bien en elegir a Armin. Ahora le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar pero quizás, solo quizás, podría decir que tenía sus ideas más claras.

* * *

 **Notas de Autora:** OMG ya se termina! Perdón por este capítulo tan cortito, pero es importante para ir preparando el terreno para la última parte… gracias a todos por su lectura y sus lindos comentarios! Hasta dentro de unos días!


	4. Parte IV

**Parte IV**

* * *

Agradezco a **Meztli Loveless** y a **Jazmín Negro** por la primera lectura y por su apoyo.

* * *

Había pasado un mes desde que esta historia estúpida comenzara y Jean todavía no lograba mantener los ojos apartados de Eren durante un día entero. Pero aquel martes, en verdad, había tocado fondo: se había levantado más temprano, con la excusa de que precisaba ir al baño, y al regreso se había quedado junto a su cama, viéndolo dormir. Solo eso: contempló su carita de ángel, tan distinta a todas las expresiones que era capaz de adoptar estando despierto. Cerró los puños porque lo enfurecía comprender que deseaba acariciarlo.

¿Cómo había llegado a esto? ¿Solo porque había sido la primera persona en tocarlo así? ¿O era acaso por ese dejo de tristeza que creyó percibirle en la voz aquella ocasión? A fin de cuentas el más maricón aquí estaba resultando ser él.

Como una rebelión a esa última afirmación en su cabeza, se instó a animarse a seguir su instinto al menos por una vez. Así que se inclinó sobre él y le besó la frente.

—Bah… hasta cuando soy valiente hago mariconadas —masculló, enojado consigo mismo.

Casi dio un brinco cuando Eren frunció el ceño y movió la nariz, como si le hicieran cosquillas. Sin embargo, no abrió los ojos. Debía de haber sido una mueca inconsciente, algo que había hecho dormido. Trató de relajarse. Inspirar. Exhalar. Inspirar… ya, acostarse, tenía que acostarse y no pensar en nada.

Al final se quedó dormido y recibió un regaño de Shadis. Como castigo, le encomendaron limpiar el cobertizo de arriba abajo. ¿Otra vez ese lugar? Para él, había quedado asociado para siempre a ese relato inicial de Eren, esa historia promiscua con un tipo anónimo. Le daba asco pero también se excitaba cada vez que rondaba por ahí.

Antes de separarse de su grupo para cumplir, le dirigió a Eren una mirada desesperada. Se imaginó como esos hombres desconocidos que con un simple gesto ya obtenían sus favores. Lo hizo sin esperanzas, casi para sí mismo. Pero para su sorpresa, Eren le sonrió y asintió levemente.

Mientras alzaba y acomodaba las cajas en soledad, temblaba tanto que temió desmayarse. ¿En verdad le había dedicado esa sonrisa? ¿Y si era para otra persona? Además, tal vez fuera simplemente una expresión amable, condescendiente para con su castigo. No, eso no tenía sentido: Eren se habría burlado de él, si hubiese estado pensando en el reto que se comió en la mañana.

Penaba en Eren escondido entre los bultos con otro muchacho, alguien que lo tocaba y le murmuraba cosas al oído, ¿sería Eren tan desafiante hasta el final? ¿Se rendiría alguna vez, claudicaría? ¿Qué rostro guardaba para sus amantes furtivos?

A medida que las horas pasaban, debió admitir que su erección era cada vez más dolorosa y que, en cambio, era cada vez menos probable que Eren apareciera.

Al acabar con sus tareas y presentarse frente a Shadis para dar cuenta de su trabajo, sintió una piedra en el pecho. Estaba solo. Eren nunca le prestaría atención verdaderamente. Ni siquiera le echaría esas mugrosas monedas de amor que podían recibir, en su lugar, casi todos los demás reclutas. Se odiaba, cuán profundamente se odiaba.

Enfrascado como estaba en limpiar –y en odiarse– se había perdido la hora del aseo. Mientras los demás dormían, él recién entraba en las duchas con una toalla en un brazo y una muda de ropa en la otra. Tenía el sudor agrio de quienes pasan un mal día: debía bañarse o él mismo no podría conciliar el sueño de tanto olor.

Pasando las manos por su cuerpo, de pronto se le ocurrió que si había un momento en el cual merecía la pena consolarse, era ese. Solo, con libertad incluso para gemir si quería, bajo el dulce agua que todo lo lleva, era la situación ideal para masturbarse. Quizás si lo hiciera podría olvidar un rato.

—¿Qué, no me pudiste esperar?

Del susto, en cuanto reconoció su voz acabó por golpearse una mano contra la canilla y la cabeza con los azulejos.

—Ay ay ay ay… ¿no podés golpear antes de entrar, bastardo?

—¿A los baños comunes? ¿Dónde voy a golpear? ¿Querías que aplaudiera en la puerta, para que todo el escuadrón se entere de nuestro encuentro?

—¿Nuestro… nuestro qué?

Sin interrumpir la conversación, Eren empezó a desvestirse muy tranquilamente.

—Nuestro encuentro. ¿No fue eso lo que me pediste con tu miradita de hoy? No pude venir antes porque Mikasa no me soltó en todo el día. Pero cuando vi que no estabas en el horario del baño, deduje que vendrías más tarde por tu cuenta y me pareció una buena oportunidad. ¿No te parece?

—Una… ¿Una buena oportunidad para qué? —tartamudeó, con su repetido e inútil ademán de cubrirse la entrepierna.

Eren, ya desnudo, se apoyó en la pared, junto a la canilla, a centímetros de distancia de él.

—¿Para qué va a ser, cara de caballo? ¿Además de enseñarte a hacerlo tengo que ponerlo en palabras?

Jean no podía apartar la mirada de él. Su piel relucía. Sus músculos aún no estaban tan marcados como los de sus superiores, pero podría seguir su línea con el índice si hubiera tiempo y disposición para ello.

—Entonces… ¿Q—qué vamos a hacer exactamente? ¿Vas a chu—chupármela?

Eren se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy de humor, así que si querés pedir algo más… Podrías dejar de ser virgen. ¿Qué opina, recluta Kirschtein?

Jean puso todo su esfuerzo en calmarse. Bien, a fin de cuentas, la vida le daba esta oportunidad. No podía cagarla. Tenía que actuar con normalidad. Vamos… él podía hacerlo.

—Eso no suena tan mal, recluta Jäger.

Sonrió de lado, haciendo gala de toda la concentración de la que era capaz. Eren enseguida le siguió el juego. Lo tomó de las caderas y lo hizo acercarse, para que lo acorralara contra la pared.

—A ver si sirve para esto, Kirschtein… no querría luego tener que castigarlo en el cobertizo.

Inmediatamente se encendió, al parecer esa sería su fantasía más efectiva durante un tiempo. Dejó que Eren apretara sus cuerpos, rozando una erección con la otra, y dejó también que abriera su boca en un beso apasionado, algo de lo que Jean solo había leído en los libros.

Una especie de relámpago recorrió su espina dorsal cuando sintió la lengua acariciándole los dientes. ¿Cómo era posible que sensaciones así existiesen? Y se daba cuenta de que esto era solo el comienzo. Dudaba mucho de poder soportar hasta el final, pero quería aguantar, todo su ser quería permanecer en esta situación cuanto se pudiera.

Eren le tomó una mano y se la llevó a los labios. Embadurnó con saliva sus dedos, uno a uno, mirándolo fijo y, por momentos, besándolo, de modo de obligarlo a chupar sus propios dedos también. Luego tironeó de su muñeca hasta su espalda.

—Esto es así, Kirschtein, prestá mucha atención… vas a meter de a un dedo, despacio… y si todo sale bien, metés otro, y así, ¿se entiende? Pero suave, si sos brusco me podés desgarrar y se va todo a la mierda.

Obedeció o más bien quiso obedecer, porque el rostro de dolor que puso Eren apenas introdujo una yema lo desconcertó.

—¿Lo hago mal? ¿Te duele?

—Y… lo hacés más o menos —le sonrió. —Entrá de a poco, quedate en un lugar, movelo… después seguí entrando… mientras, besame.

Le señaló el cuello, sobre el cual Jean se dobló para dejar pequeños besos de mariposa, mientras continuaba penetrándolo con los dedos.

—No es necesario que todos los besos sean de nena, sabés… mordeme un poco, eso me calienta.

Lo hizo, mordió y succionó hasta que Eren lo apartó con una mano.

—Tampoco así… me vas a dejar una marca, bruto.

—Decidite, bastardo, me decís una cosa, después la contraria…

Eren se cruzó de brazos, obligándolo a apartarse un poco y mantener una posición extraña para no quitar los dedos que tan cómodos estaban en su orificio.

—Yo sabía que no tenía que darle la oportunidad a un virgen.

—Ah, dale, Eren, me voy a portar bien…

—¿De verdad? ¿Nada de pendejadas? ¿Cómo puedo saber que vas en serio?

Jean, frustrado, iba a retirar la mano, pero Eren se la sostuvo por la muñeca para que no pudiera moverla.

—Te escucho… ¿qué prueba me vas a dar?

Jean dudó. ¿Esto era un juego o de verdad quería saber?

—Mirá, Eren, no sé qué querés que te diga exactamente pero en lo que va del mes no pude dejar de pensar en vos un segundo, obvio que voy en serio.

Al principio, Eren solo puso cara de sorpresa. Una vez recompuesto, le ofreció una sonrisa socarrona. Enlazó los brazos a su cuello y, tras murmurar un breve "sosteneme", dio un salto y enredó las piernas sobre sus caderas.

—Así que después de todo Kirschtein sí es un maricón pervertido…

Agarrándolo del culo y apoyándolo contra la pared, Jean hizo acopio de valor para mantener su sinceridad.

—Empiezo a pensar que si es por vos, no me molestaría tanto ser un maricón pervertido…

Eren se rio.

—Mejor cogeme y callate, ya estás diciendo estupideces.

No eran tan fácil hacerlo como decirlo. Jean estuvo intentando embocarle un rato, hasta que Eren, más divertido que fastidiado, se puso de pie y lo tomó de la mano para apartarlo de la ducha que aún caía sobre ellos.

—Vení, para una primera vez te pedí mucho. Vamos a acostarnos.

Puso las toallas y la ropa de ambos en el suelo, construyendo una suerte de cama. Se recostó de lado.

—Ponete atrás mío. En esta posición duele menos, así si le pifiás mucho no voy a sufrir tanto…

—Eh, podrías tenerme un poco más de fe, ¿no?

Eren se incorporó a medias, con una súbita idea.

—En realidad… ya que sos el cara de caballo… pensaba que estaría bien cabalgarte —de nuevo se rio, al parecer esa era la reacción que Jean le generaba más a menudo. —¿Te animás?

—Por supuesto que me animo.

Se sentó sobre las toallas, apoyando la espalda contra los azulejos y con las piernas extendidas. Eren se ubicó sobre él.

—Preparame de nuevo, que con todas estas vueltas me distraje.

También su pene parecía haberse distraído. Jean, en cambio, estaba tan duro como había estado el resto del día. Si no la metía pronto creyó que iba a morir. Sin embargo, el rostro gimiente que Eren mostró en cuanto alcanzó un ritmo razonable con sus dedos le resultó tan atractivo que por un momento se olvidó de que debía dar un paso más.

—Y—ya… metela ahora…

Eren hizo equilibrio y con una mano se separó las nalgas para ayudarlo. A medida que entraba, Jean pasaba por todas las emociones posibles. Nada podía ser más intenso que eso. Ninguna otra actividad debería existir en el mundo.

Por sus expresiones, podía saberse que Eren estaba gozando también. Eso era, de un modo retorcido, lo más placentero de todo. Sentirse capaz de hacerlo disfrutar estaba volviendo loco a Jean.

De alguna manera, este acto quizás sucio fue una revelación para él. Se abrazó a Eren con fuerza, colocando una mejilla en su pecho y tratando de escuchar su rápido latir mientras alcanzaba el tan mentado orgasmo.

—No pares, bastardo, ahhh-no pares hasta que yo… hasta que yo termine, ¿escuchaste…?

Acatando las órdenes, Jean aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas, concentrado en su abrazo. En verdad, qué bello se escuchaba el agitado corazón de Eren. Podía imaginar que por unos minutos ese corazón le pertenecía. La unión efímera de sus cuerpos era algo que quisiera retener a toda costa. Qué dulce, ay, qué dulce se sentía tener a Eren entre sus brazos.

Cuando la eyaculación se desparramó sobre su vientre, fingió ignorarlo y se quedó quieto.

—Bueno, bueno, ya, tortolito… dejame limpiarme antes de que se pegotee todo.

Lo tuvo que soltar para que se estirara hasta el papel higiénico. Quitó el semen de su propio cuerpo, pero no hizo nada por Jean. Este tardó en darse cuenta de que tenía que quitarse eso porque le empezaba a dejar unas leves marcas rojas.

—Bien… ya sabés lo que es un orgasmo y ya no sos virgen, dos pájaros de un tiro, cara de caballo.

Eren se puso de pie para vestirse, pero Jean lo tomó del tobillo.

—Ey… quedate un rato.

Eren hizo una mueca de resignación.

—Está bien… pero solo porque es tu primera vez, ¿ok? A mí no me van mucho estos gestos románticos.

—Sí, solo será esta vez.

Se recostó a su lado.

—¿Te gusta así? —preguntó, tras apoyar la cabeza en su hombro.

—Sí… me gusta así.

Mientras le acariciaba el brazo que le quedaba más cerca, Jean pensaba muchas cosas. Una de ellas era que "solo será esta vez" implicaba que podría haber otras veces y Eren no lo había negado. Pero otra era que Eren acababa de enseñarle algo que él mismo no parecía dispuesto a aprender. Un orgasmo… lo apretó en su abrazo; sostener junto a vos a una persona que te agradaba, eso era mucho más que un orgasmo.

Miró la hermosa cabeza descansando sobre él, subiendo y bajando al ritmo de su respiración. Dudó, pero al fin se animó a besarle el pelo, transpirado pero aún sedoso.

—Ya dejate de ñoñerías, Jean… —murmuró Eren entredormido, alejándolo de su frente con la mano como a una abeja.

Jean lamentó no ser capaz de transmitirle este nuevo conocimiento.

 *** * * FIN * * ***

 **Notas de Autora:** desafío de escribir un JeanxEren… ¡Cumplido! Me siento muy satisfecha :D No sé si podría volver a hacerlo pero debo decir que me queda un poco de debilidad por esta pareja, se ven bien. En el fondo, creo que este fic, _Labilidad_ y _Edipo en Colono_ son una red inspirada en la serie de doujinshis de **Ahiru** que comienzan con _Shonen Knife_ y terminan con _The Time to Dream is Gone_. No estaba pensando en ello al escribir, pero ahora, viéndolo en perspectiva, me doy cuenta de que me debe de haber influenciado de alguna manera, porque los argumentos son bastante parecidos. De modo que, se los recomiendo :) Les agradezco mucho haber leído hasta acá y los reviews que me dejaron. Quedaré aguardando sus comentarios. Un abrazo, nos vemos pronto en otros fics!


End file.
